powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenda Suru
Glenda Suru is the Cerulean Oneiro Ranger. Biography Glenda, despite being from Normlock, was fascinated with Gothnia, and accordingly dressed like a Gothnian (although she made some mistakes). Most likely because of the war, she was ignored somewhat on her first day in the Academy, and that night snuck into the girls' bathroom to summon Bloody Mary. Although she "missed" the ghostly apparition, she threw up as soon as the encounter was over, and on her way out, witnessed Mara creeping through the halls. Frightened, she returned to the bathroom and was found by Malory, returning with her to the detention room. Her report alarmed Clint, and she joined the rest of the students, becoming Cerulean Ranger alongside them. Later, after she'd recovered from the fight with Nyxus, Glenda was found playing the saxophone in the Withering Wood by Sova, as she apparently did often. She was still troubled by how the battle had turned out, and Sova tried to comfort her. Sova came to see her again to ask for help with the Catch, and Glenda agreed, with reservations. Waiting at the construction site for him and the train, she was attacked by purple Mara, and then the Nightmare. She ducked into a metal pipe and fought off the Catch with her Oneiro Stiletto, and went back to switch the train tracks. After the train went off a cliff and into the ocean, she called back, and then went to look for Sova. When Angelica arrived, she took over the search, and Glenda went to find a ride back to the Academy. The Flood Glenda continued performing the Bloody Mary ritual and logging how it went, deciding to speed up from once a month to once a week, since she needed "her" back. Clint soon called her up, telling her she had a case of her own now. She investigated on her own, interviewing Macie and Deirdre (finding them irritating) and examining the scene of the Nightmare attack. Taking some evidence, she asked Vink to send someone to pick it up. Outside, she encountered a very friendly dog, which reminded her of the puppy her parents had given her when she was five. She'd named it Porkchop, and kept it until entering the Oneiro Orphanage--pets weren't allowed. Clint's arrival snapped her out of her reverie, and after asking her to be careful, he took the evidence back to base. Macie and Deirdre came outside, ready to go clubbing. Glenda wasn't interested until they mentioned a Gothnian club, the Nighty Knight Night Club--where the Nightmare's victim, Ginger, had usually taken them. There, the two girls spilled a few more hints about the case, such as the fact that Ginger had caught her boyfriend, Darren, cheating on her with her sister Lois. In the ensuing argument, she'd pushed him, and they'd both fallen out of a window. He was in the hospital, but would recover. After a brief visit to the bathroom and aborted attempt at the Bloody Mary ritual, Glenda returned to find Macie and Deirdre arguing with Courtney, the owner of the club. Courtney offered more information, which Glenda accepted. However, her prodding finally drove Glenda to leave. On her way out, Glenda saw Ginger on the dance floor. When she investigated, she found a monster, and they got into a fight. Glenda morphed for the first time, and managed to drive the Nightmare into retreat, but Mara kept her busy as it fled. Pursuing it into the street, Glenda found her chase cut short when a bus hit the monster. Returning to Oneiro Academy as quietly as she could, Glenda got started on the ritual, only to be attacked by the Nightmare through the pipes. Before she drowned or was crushed by the Nightmare, Roland smashed his way in and fought it off. When she'd recovered, he tried to talk to her, even complimenting her hair, but got a chilly response. Clint soon arrived and helped identify the Nightmare as Vesi-Luonnttaa--an Oneiro Hunter. He asked Glenda if she'd been stung by it, which she denied (although she was lying), and explained that its venom would turn a living being into water to let the monster absorb it. She insisted on completing the case, and by herself, rejecting Roland's offer of help and asking him to leave her alone. According to Clint, the best way to track the Nightmare was through the sewers, an idea which disgusted Glenda. Her other alternative was to revisit Macie and Deirdre, since they were the next likely targets. However, only a few minutes of their company soon convinced Glenda that the sewer wasn't so bad after all. She tracked the Nightmare and engaged it again, along with hundreds of Mara. Forcing the monster to retreat, Glenda followed it to the docks, where it generated a tidal wave. Forced to flee again, Glenda saw a car heading for her, and only just made it inside. Clint was driving. He headed back to Oneiro Academy, telling Glenda to get some sleep on the drive. She didn't. Hosing herself off, Glenda discovered that the Nightmare had destroyed the flowers she'd been tending so carefully. On the way to meet Clint and Dr. Vink, she morphed, hoping that would help her fight the Nightmare's venom. It didn't help much at all. The pair introduced her to the first Oneiro Zord. Not being able to even drive a car, Glenda was less than thrilled. When Clint went to wish her good luck, they got into a conversation about why she cared about the flowers so much, and why she was so intent on doing this herself. The flowers were a way to relax in the bustling city, and that she wanted to prove she wasn't useless or worse, given how the case had gone so far. She took the Zord out and fought hard, but the Nightmare trashed the robot. Scared and not sure why, Glenda stayed down until Roland's voice came through the speakers. They only had one-way communication, so he didn't hear when she ripped the speaker out and yelled at him--he was a fake who'd ignored her for years, he didn't care now. Her pent-up frustration vented through her morpher and brought the Zord into the morphing grid, transforming it into the Tarantula Megazord. This time she won, destroying the Nightmare at last. The venom taken care of, she went back to base and fell asleep in a bath. The next night, Glenda returned to the Nighty Knight Night Club and talked to Courtney about her red eyes. Courtney had never seen a girl with them, and only a few Gothnian boys. Glenda had seen doctors about it, but nobody could figure out if it meant something was wrong. Agreeing that maybe the Nightmares were trying to tell them something about themselves--albeit in the worst way possible--she left. As she put her flowerbed back together, Clint asked to join her, and she let him. Roland was watching, but left as she saw him, and thus missed her slight blush. Glenda's reading was interrupted by Malory, pestering her with questions about Angelica. Getting annoyed, Glenda slammed the door in her face and went back to her book. Later, a doll wandered into her room. Assuming it was Malory's, Glenda yelled for the younger girl, only for the doll to attack her. Her screaming got the other Oneiro Rangers' attention, and Roland was able to shoot it down. Glenda joined in shutting up the Academy to keep out the Nightmare. Everyone but Clint had boarded themselves into a single room when Malory began complaining about a lack of food. Glenda spoke up for her once she started gnawing on the Gothnian girl's leg. However, Roland's convoluted plan was too stupid for her, so she left the group to its own devices. Personality Glenda is quiet, shy and introverted, fascinated with Gothnia and thus Sova to a moderate degree. When alone on a case, she has shown a tendency to talk to herself and inanimate objects, demonstrating a snarky side. She is also the most openly frightened of the Nightmares, still being somewhat traumatized by the fight with Nyxus, and dislikes guns. Arsenal *Badge *Radio Communicator *OR7 "Clubnose" *Oneiro Stilettos *Tarantula Megazord Appearance Glenda has curly brown hair, but she straightens it and dyes it black with two blue streaks. Her eyes are dark red, something no doctor has ever been able to really explain. She is pale, with blemished skin and a slim figure, and dresses in Gothnian-style clothing. Category:Oneiro Category:Female